


All We Have Is Love

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, all we have is love, sabrina carpenter - Freeform, unstoppable love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: When the present is everything you could want and more, then your past comes back to haunt you and possibly ruin your future. Sequel to Run and Hide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Run and Hide", if you haven't read that then I highly suggest you go and read it before reading this. This takes place 7 years after "Run and Hide".
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter One**

Josh took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. He smiled at he watched the dark hair boy whack another ball into the far left field before taking off for first base. The kid was an all-star and reminded him of him when he was a child. He felt his phone vibrate and glanced around before looking down and smiling at his phone before answering.

"Gorgeous."

_"Hubby."_

The smile on Josh's face got bigger. It was still weird to hear her call him hubby, even though today they were celebrating their one year anniversary.

_"I'm sorry, I'm running late but I'm on my way-"_

"Gorgeous, I told you, you didn't have to come. I know you-"

_"I'm coming."_

Josh smirked to himself as he shook his head at his wife cutting him off before he could go any further.

_"Today is our anniversary and I want to spend as much time with you as I can and I want to see you be all head coach and all boss."_

"All boss, huh?"

_"Yeah, it's the only time you get to be a boss, right?"_

Josh laughed, "I guess so, because we know who is the boss at home."

_"You got that right. How's it going?"_

"It's going great. There is this boy on the team who I see myself in. He is going to be the reason we win. He's an all-star. You'll see him when you get here."

_"Mmhmm. I'm just finishing up and I'll be there soon. I love you."_

"I love you more. See you in bit."

Josh listened to her say goodbye before hanging up with a huge smile on his face. He turned his attention back onto the field, wondering how life could get any better than it already is.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Come on, Riley," Maya muttered to herself, squinting her eyes as she looked at the clock trying to figure out the time difference. Riley stuck to her plans to study abroad and ended up falling in love with Italy, deciding to stay put and plan her life there. She sighed, sitting back. "Maybe, we will be able to catch up another time," she murmured to herself, biting her lip. She knew if she didn't leave soon she would end up missing all of Josh's practice. Her and Riley would have to try and plan another time to catch up even though it seemed life always worked against them even if all she wanted to do was talk to her best friend, but it would have to wait.

She checked the dining room making sure everything was setup before going into the kitchen to check the crock pot giving the potatoes and carrots one last stir before grabbing her purse and being out the door.

She drove the short distance to the baseball field and smiled as she took a seat on the bleacher with the parents watching her husband practice swinging the bat with a dark hair boy. It must be the all-star he was talking about on the phone. Her smile got bigger at the look of happiness on Josh's face. She was still in awe that this was her life. She was married to the boy who came into her life as a troubled teen. Riley wasn't the only one who stuck to her plans. She moved to New York to attend NYU with Josh after a summer of being apart and only being able to visit each other. It just made them stronger when they finally reunited. She spent as much time as she could with Riley before they had to say goodbye to move on the next phase of their lives. Maya moved to New York while Riley was off to Europe. Her and Josh stuck to their word about living in dorms separate during their freshman year before finding an apartment off campus their sophomore year. The summer before junior year was another big phase in her life as her and Josh visited her parents in Philadelphia, and the two found themselves having a romantic picnic in her tree house before Josh surprised her pulling out a diamond ring asking her to be his wife. She had never been more shocked or happy than in that moment until her wedding day. The two planned their wedding for the end of May in New York the year they were graduating even though they knew it was a crazy time for everyone. Both wanting a small intimate wedding for just their family and close friend, so they could save and go on a dream honeymoon instead spending money on a huge wedding so that's what they did. The two got married on the roof of Josh's parents apartment then went on their dream honeymoon flying to Naples, Italy and spending a week visiting Riley in Sorrento, Italy. The two having a blast touring around Italy with Riley as their guide before flying to Paris, France and spending a few days there before coming home. Once the two got back from their honeymoon, they packed up their stuff from their small apartment in New York moving back to Maya's hometown. Here she was almost a year later, an art teacher at the middle school she went to, living in a nice two bedroom starter home not far from her parents with the love of her life at her side.

She smiled as she watched Josh line his players up to end practice and begin to dismiss each kid, meeting and shaking the hand of the parent. She waited until there was only a few people around her husband before making her way over to him.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Coach Matthews!"

Josh turned from talking to one of his assistance coaches to see his all-star player tugging on his leg before bending down to be eye level with him, "Hey buddy."

"I want you to meet my mom," the little boy said, excitedly. "Mom, this coach Matthews, Coach Matthews this is mom."

Josh looked up, feeling his heart drop and the shock run through his entire body at the sight of the familiar brunette.

"Hi," she said, barely over a whisper as her eyes nervously glanced down at her son back up at him.

Josh could see the shock in her eyes, and he looked back down at the boy standing in front of him before back up at her. His mind racing as felt hard to breath as he tried to add the years and date in his mind.

"Hunter, why don't you go and grab your bag."

Josh slowly stood as the boy ran over to the gate to get his bag, leaving the two alone.

"Is he mine?" Josh swallowed, slowly turning his attention on the woman.

She slowly nodded. "After I found out, I went to find you, but you were gone. You already moved to Philadelphia and I didn't want to turn your life upside, so I kept him and raised him on my own-"

Josh shook his head, "So, you were never going to tell me about him?"

"It's not like that-"

"Then what it's like?" Josh snapped, reminding himself to keep his cool and voice down.

"Do you even remember my name?"

Josh glared, narrowing his eyes in.

"Josh?"

Josh's heart dropped for the second time in the matter of minutes as he turned to see his wife taking in the scene. He took in a deep breath, forcing a smile, before reaching out a hand for her to take. He could feel the other woman's eyes glancing between the two. "This is my wife, Maya," Josh introduced, pulling her close to his side.

The woman gave the blonde a small smile, "Hi, I'm Sophie, I'm Hunter's mom."

Maya returned her smile, shaking the brunette woman's hand. She looked back and forth between her husband and the other woman, feeling the tension.

"I should go. We are meeting my fiancee for dinner. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Maya nodded, watching the other woman leave with her son before looking at her husband who look like he had seen a ghost. "Josh?"

"Let's just get out of here," he said, grabbing his bag and bat before walking away leaving a stunned Maya to follow in behind.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Josh sighed, tossing his keys on the table next to him as flopped down on the couch.

Maya stood in the middle of their living room with her arms cross, "Who was that girl, Josh? And why are you so upset?"

Josh looked over at his wife, taking in a deep breath before walking over and taking her hands into his. "You know I love you," he began, softly, and could see Maya swallow and look at him with worried eyes as she nods her head. "Her name is Sophie. I knew her back in New York before I came down here."

Maya nodded, biting her lip, knowing what he meant by he knew her. She swallowed again, "Okay," she breathed out, taking a seat on the couch. "So, I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

"Her son," he continued, grabbing his wife's attention. "He's mine."

Maya stared her husband in the eyes for a moment, as her eyes pleaded with him to tell her he was lying before looking away from him as she felt like she had been punched in her gut and felt her world start to cave in on her. She looked back over at Josh, "He's your son?"

Josh nodded,

Maya fought back tears. "Wha-what do you mean he's your son?"

"Sophie said she found out she was pregnant after we...and she heard I moved away and decided to keep the baby and raise him on her own. Today her son-my son, Hunter, he is the boy on my team I was bragging about to you on the phone."

"Hunter?"

Josh nodded.

Maya closed her eyes and rubbing her temples at the little boy's name as she shook her head and another dagger in her heart. Of course, the little boy's name would be the name she always imagined naming her and Josh's future son.

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I don't know..."

Maya stared at her husband, before shaking her head. "I can't do this right now," she held her hand up. "I have to get up early tomorrow and grade some papers. I'm going to bed."

"Maya."

Maya shook her head again. "Please Josh, just let me be."

Josh watched his wife get up and walk out of the room without saying another word. He sat in the silence for what felt like hours before finally getting up. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and turned the crock pot off. He down the glass of water, and it was then the dining room caught his attention and the sight made his heart dropped even further than it had earlier. It was decorated for a romantic dinner. Josh noticed a little gift box set off a little to the side of the table's center piece. He looked in the direction of their bedroom, feeling guilty. He should have sucked it up and made their anniversary special before dropping the bomb on her. He picked up the gift box, slowly taking the lid off. He closed his eyes at the sight of the gift before taking the white big round soft baseball out of the box and reading the words written on it.

_Baby's first ball._

**I've been sitting on this forever and debated if I should post it or not but I thought why not go for it? It's different than "Run and Hide" so please leave me a review saying if I should continue this or not. If people want me to leave "Run and Hide" alone and not do a sequel then I'll delete this and leave it alone if that's what people want me to do so please leave me a review with your thoughts! Feel free to leave reviews with ideas for this story or ideas for other stories, questions, or if you just want to chat! I love talking with you guys and I know things are starting to die down a lot but I'll love to keep chatting with you. Until next time xoxo.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter Two**

Josh sat at the dining room table still decorated for last night the next morning, loss in his thoughts. Maya's pregnant. The thought repeated in his head all night long and now finally started to sink in some. It all started to make sense. Maya constantly being tired and wanting to sleep and take naps. Her feeling nausea one moment but then completely okay the next. She was carrying their child and was excited to tell him last night, but he ruined it in more ways than one. He needed to make up last night for her. His first thought was he could make her breakfast, but his second was what if it makes her sick. He tried to remember the past couple of weeks if Maya was eating breakfast or skipping out or complaining about any certain breakfast smells or foods. He knew Maya was usually simple when it came to breakfast. A cup of coffee with her God awful peppermint mocha creamer and oatmeal with fresh fruits on top. He looked over at the time and knew he would have to make a quick trip to the store before she woke up. He did a quick check on everything they needed before rushing out the door and was back just as fast. He quietly checked on Maya to see her still sleeping peacefully, before getting busy in the kitchen.

He was cutting up some fruit while the oatmeal cooked on the stove when his wife dressed in one of his t-shirts with her hair up in a messy bun made her appearance. His eyes lit up at the sight of her, to him she never looked more beautiful. He wondered how he didn't notice that extra glow she had to her. "Good morning, Gorgeous."

Maya gave him a small smile. "I'm far from gorgeous right now. I look like a train-wreck."

Josh shook his head, disagreeing. "You're always gorgeous in my eyes," he told her, getting another small smile out of her as he made her a cup of coffee with her favorite creamer and sugar just the way she liked it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, nodding towards the fruit he was cutting up and the stove.

"Making breakfast," he answered, walking over to her with her coffee.

"Is this-"

"Caffeine free?" Josh cut her off, as he carefully handed over her hot coffee. "Sneaky. Sneaky, on hiding it," he teased, placing a quick kiss on her lips before going back over to finish their breakfast.

Maya chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked seriously, watching her take a sip of her coffee.

Maya exhaled, heavily. "I guess I'm as good as expected after last night," she shrugged as she pulled the bottom of her shirt down some before sitting down at the bar.

Josh sighed, nodding, knowing she was speaking about the reveal of his son. "I'm not just talking about last night," he clarified. "I know, Maya."

Maya looked towards the dining room and should have known Josh would find the gift.

"We're having a baby," he continued, softly.

She bit her lip and nodded, looking at Josh with wide teary eyes.

Josh rushed over to his wife, pulling her to him at the sight of her tears. "Gorgeous, what's wrong? We wanted this, right?"

Maya nodded, swallowing. She pulled away to stare into her husband's eyes. "Do you still want it? Even knowing you may have a son already?"

Josh stared into Maya's eyes in disbelief that she would think he wouldn't want their baby anymore. "Of course I do," he breathed out, cupping Maya's face into his hands as his thumbs brushed away her tears.

"You do?" she looked into his eyes, hopeful.

"Of course," he told her, gently pulling her in for a long deep kiss. "This doesn't change anything. I still want to have everything we planned and more. This baby," he said, resting his hand on her still flat stomach. "Is going to be my world. You both are my world."

Maya smiled, reaching up to run her hands through his hair.

Josh returned smile, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh watched as Farkle toss the ball in the air before swinging his bat and missing it. The two were catching up on life as Farkle was making the move back to Philadelphia after living in California the past couple of years.

"So, what are you going to do?" Farkle asked, after Josh filled him in about him finding out he has a six year old son before throwing the ball up and trying again but this time hitting it.

Josh sighed, "I'm going step up. Take responsibility."

Farkle nodded, looking back at his best friend. "Maya? How is she doing with this new information?"

Josh took in a deep breath before letting it out. "We haven't really talked about it a whole lot, but she handling it."

Farkle nodded again.

"She just has so much on her right now."

Farkle narrowed his eyes in. "What's going on?"

Josh bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Farkle the truth. The two agreed this morning they wanted to keep it a secret a little longer and deal with what is going on in front of them, but he knew he couldn't keep this secret from his best friend.

"Maya's pregnant," Josh admitted, and couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

Farkle's mouth dropped open, "Shut up! Are serious?"

Josh nodded, his smile grow bigger.

"Dude your going to be a father-or you are a father-dude you and Maya are having a baby! Congrats!" Farkle shouted before the two did their secret handshake from high school and hugged.

"Thanks, it's crazy, but the best feeling in the world. This our little secret, because Maya doesn't want to tell people just yet."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed."

"But enough about me and Maya what's going on with you and Smackle?" Josh asked, tossing the ball in the air and hitting it to left field.

"We're in splitsville."

Josh looked over at Farkle, stunned, "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"What happened?"

"We drifted apart," Farkle shrugged. "Nothing happened. No cheating or anything like that. We woke up and realized we were two different people who wanted two different things."

Josh nodded. "I'm sorry man."

Farkle shrugged. "We all don't find love in high school."

Josh watched Farkle toss a ball up in the air and hit it again, realizing how lucky he was to have Maya who has stuck by his side and helped him through all of his troubles.

"Josh!"

Both Josh and Farkle looked over to see Sophie jogging towards them.

"Hey," she said, popping out one of her ear buds.

"Hey," Josh greeted back. "Uhh, Sophie, this is my best friend Farkle. Farkle this is Sophie," he introduced the two of them as they shook hands.

"So, I was thinking we could get together tonight with our significant others and talk about Hunter?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded.

"Okay, cool," she smiled. "I'll text you with the details."

Josh nodded again before the two watched Sophie jog away..

"You're in trouble," Farkle patted Josh's shoulder causing him to do a double take in his best friend's direction.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"I talked to Sophie, and she would like to meet up for dinner tonight with her fiance and us four disgust what's going to happen with Hunter."

Maya stopped painting, looking over to her husband. "You agreed?"

"Yeah," Josh shrugged. "I didn't think it would be a problem."

Maya shook her head, "So are the two of us not going to talk about this?"

"About what?"

Maya looked at Josh in disbelief. "What do you mean about what? About Sophie's son."

"You mean my son?"

Maya sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to keep calm. "That's it? You're just going to take her word that he is your son? You're not wanting to take a DNA test?"

"Maya, why shouldn't I take her word? She has no reason to lie. I'm not asking you for a DNA test."

Maya stood appalled, slamming her paint brush down. "That's different and you know it?"

"How?"

"How?!" Maya yelled. "I'm your wife! I'm not showing up at your door seven years later saying guess what you're a dad come over here and meet your son!"

"It wasn't like that and you know it! I got sent away!" he yelled back before taking in a deep breath calming down. "Maya, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't."

Josh shook his head, "He's look just like me," he stressed. "I have no reason not to believe her."

"I've watched those DNA shows in the afternoon where I thought they were the father based on looks so much that I would have put our house up, because I believed they were the father and they turned out not to be. You can't say he is your son based on looks."

"Maya, I believe her when she says he is my son."

"Well what if I don't believe her?" Maya asked, crossing her arms.

"That's not up to you. He's my son."

"But I'm your wife and I want proof."

Josh crossed his own arms, "Then you'll have to take my belief and trust my judgment for proof. Dinner's at seven you either come or don't, but I would love to have your support," he told her, before walking out of the room.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya held Josh's hand as he led her into the restaurant. The car ride there was silent and the tension between the two was still there from their disagreement earlier, and she could feel her stomach start to turn with nerves as Josh talk to the hostess. "Josh," she stopped him before the two could follow. "I love you."

Josh looked a little caught off guard at Maya's declaration of love at that moment. He gave her a hand tight squeeze, before pulling her to him, kissing her forehead. "I love you too," he told her, cupping her face between his hands and resting his forehead against her for a moment, before lacing their fingers back together and making there over to Sophie.

Maya gave his hand a tight squeeze as the two approached Sophie.

"Sophie," Josh greeted, returning Maya's hand squeeze. "Do you remember my wife, Maya?"

Sophie smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

Maya gave her a small smile. "You too."

"My fiance is running a little late, but he should be getting here," Sophie let them know as the two took their seats, and the three of them began to make small chat after giving their waiter their drink orders.

"So, how did you and your fiance meet?" Maya asked, politely as she looked at the menu.

"Online," Sophie winced. "I know," she held her hands up. "My mom and dad already called me crazy."

Maya and Josh let out a little chuckle.

"It worked," Maya shrugged as the waiter came over with their drinks.

"What lead you guys here?" Josh questioned after the waiter set their drinks down, and they thanked him.

"This is his hometown," she answered, causing them to look at her curiously.

"Really?" Maya asked, surprisingly.

"Yeah," Sophie nodded, taking a sip of her wine. "Small world, right?"

Maya and Josh slowly nodded.

"We had a long distance relationship going back and forth between here and New York. He really wanted to settle down here and I liked it here, so we agreed if we worked out Hunter and I would move here and here we are."

Both Maya and Josh nodded.

"Speaking of my fiance."

Maya watched as Sophie's eyes lit up and assumed it was because the sight of her fiance approaching from behind her and Josh. Her eyes went wide as they landed on the guy Sophie got up to greet with a kiss before turning to introduce him to them.

"Lucas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is back! Did you see it coming? If you liked this please leave me a review with your thoughts and feelings because I'm debating if I should continue this or not. The lack of reviews having me question if I should stop and focus on something else. Thanks! Until next timexoxo.


End file.
